Celebration
by That's Real Magic
Summary: 'Good. Now,' Katie said with a look like a cat that got the canary, she unfurled her towel to reveal her stunning body. 'Let's celebrate.' EWE


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Shame really.**

* * *

 **Celebration**

* * *

He could still hear the shouting and cheering coming from the changing room as Harry slinked away to the showers.

The party in the changing room would be going on for hours yet, he could easily go back and no one would mind that'd he'd been gone. Ollie was so wasted that he was drawing all the attention anyway.

Besides, he had his own celebration to have.

Steam had already misted up the glass on the shower room door as Harry pushed in and locked the door with a quick spell. She should be here already and they didn't want any uninvited guests.

'Harry?' she called when he entered the room. 'That you?'

'Yeah Katie,' Harry said, an easy grin splitting his face as he started to loosen his Quidditch robes. 'Didn't keep you waiting did I?'

He was already slipping down to his boxers as the stunning, towelled form of Katie Bell appeared from a cubicle, light brown hair loose and ending just past her shoulders. Warm brown eyes smiled at him. 'I was beginning to wonder if you were going to welch on our deal.'

The towel didn't leave much to the imagination and Harry took a moment to enjoy the firmness of the toned body and perky, modest breasts that the towel emphasised. The first time he'd caught her in a towel still burned on his mind. He couldn't wait to see it fall to the floor.

'Wouldn't dream of it Katie,' Harry said, taking her cheek in his hand as he got close enough. 'Can't think of a better way to celebrate winning the World Cup.'

Katie beamed and they kissed quickly. It was electric, the memory of the drunken night they'd nearly hooked up after qualifying spurring him on. They'd fuck if they won the World Cup she'd said. They had to be focused or they wouldn't manage it.

'I still can't believe we won,' Katie said with a giddy laugh. 'I mean, fuck Harry! We're world champions!'

He pulled her in for a hug and she returned it heartily, her breasts smacking against his chest as her arms looped around his neck. They grinned together and before he realised it they were kissing.

Katie's hands went to his hair, nestling into the unruly mess and scratching his scalp gloriously. He played with the hem of her towel and pulled her against him, the soft moan of approval escaping both of them spurred them on.

Pushing her head back with the force of his kiss, Harry let his hands trail up to her hips and he eased the towel a little up.

'Mmm, eager huh?' Katie breathed as the kiss broke into gasps.

'I've been waiting since we qualified,' Harry growled into her ear as he pulled at the towel. 'Eager is putting it lightly.'

She chuckled into the kiss and pushed back a bit, hands resting on his muscled chest, her eyes running up and down him approvingly. 'Ditto. But I wanna savour this.'

He let himself be pushed away, making no bones about his staring at her chest. He could feel his hunger for her thrumming through his body. The elastic on his boxers working overtime.

Katie noticed as well and a sultry smile fell on her face as she took in the tent around his waist.

'This is just a celebration thing Harry right?' She said in a moment of seriousness. 'A couple shags tonight and then we move on afterwards. I'm not after a boyfriend.'

He nodded and smirked. 'Exactly, though if you do change your mind and want seconds I'm not opposed to friends with benefits.'

The beautiful woman snorted and her eyes dipped back down to his crotch. 'I bet you're not. But don't be promising something you can't deliver. I want you tonight, let's just start there alright?'

Another nod and he had to resist the urge to pull her damn towel off himself.

'Good. Now,' Katie said with a look like a cat that got the canary, she unfurled her towel to reveal her stunning body. 'Let's celebrate.'

Harry felt his mouth fall open slightly as Katie's towel tumbled to the floor, leaving the gorgeously toned and tanned, after a month of French summer sun they'd all burned or tanned, skin Harry lapped up the perky breasts with light pink nipples that were already pointing at him.

She was stunning and thank all things magical months of fantasizing were finally gonna lead to something.

He beckoned her closer and with an eye roll Katie stood within kissing distance. 'You like?'

Not saying a word Harry leant forward and placed a kiss under her belly button. Katie let out a pleased giggle and sighed, his kisses circling the little dip.

Katie played with his hair as he lay kisses all over her toned stomach until she tapped the top of his head as his kisses headed north. 'Nuh uh Harry, you've seen me, it's my turn to see you.'

'Fair enough,' Harry said and stood, towering above the petite woman. Katie was built perfectly for a Chaser, something he'd be thankful for very soon he was sure.

He hooked his thumbs into his boxers and with a swift motion he was standing naked in front of his teammate. His erection almost against Katie's thigh.

The brunette stepped back, hunger in her eyes as she took him in. Harry wasn't one to brag but a couple of years of being a professional sportsman would do anyone wonders physically.

'Mmm, very nice.' Katie closed the gap and pulled him down for a slow kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. His tip rubbing against her belly, the warm skin glorious to feel. 'I've been wondering just what you'd look like with your kit off.'

Harry took her chin between his thumb and forefinger with a sly grin. 'Do I live up to the image love?'

Her soft hand stroked up his shaft, glancing down as her fingers danced over his tip. 'Definitely. It's a shame I don't have more time to stare.'

Closing his eyes as her thumb gently traced over his head, Harry groaned. 'I did offer my hotel room for a reason Katie.'

She gave him a playful squeeze and his eyes popped open. 'Later Harry, I've been thinking about you fucking me in the showers since we got here.'

An easy smile slid across his face as he captured her lips in a slow, steamy kiss. 'Mmm and here was me thinking you were afraid of the team finding out.' He gave her nipple a light pinch that earned him a shocked moan.

'Fuck,' Katie hissed as Harry's hand massaged her breast. 'They probably already know anyway, Gwenog's been mixing in her digs with training talks. No, I just want to make another fantasy real while we're at it.'

'Then lead the way.' Harry broke away, just enough so he didn't take the Chaser right there and then.

Katie ran her eyes over him one more time and walked towards the shower with a smirk.

* * *

Harry's back hit the tile of the shower cubicle, water cascading over the woman who had pushed him.

'Katie, fuck,' Harry said as he took in the slick skin and hair darkening and wrapped at her neck and down her back. She walked through the water, her hard nipples dripping until she crashed against him.

His hands immediately went to her back and hips, her wet body moulding against his as they kissed fiercely. Her hands at his neck and in his hair as she moaned into the kiss. His hard dick rubbing against her tummy urging the woman on.

'Harry,' she murmured against his neck as her lips covered his flesh.

Breasts pressed against him, the firmness of them glorious, as she went from cupping his cheeks to running her nimble fingers over his shoulders and neck.

Her hands dipped lower trailing the muscle and kissing more feverishly as her palm caressed his stomach. His own hands ran through her hair and down her back the curve of her arse beckoning him as she hooked a leg around his.

'Touch me,' Katie whispered, her body still rubbing against his member.

He cupped her arse and squeezed, earning a slight twitch of a smile but she shook her head. 'Not there,' Katie murmured into his ear. She moved his hand over her hip and up her stomach, until his fingers were grazing her breast. 'Touch me here.'

Thumb working on instinct, Harry plucked her nipple and massaged her tit as she moaned softly and crashed her lips against his, muffling the sound.

Her fingers moved further down, taking a hold of him in a gentle grasp, pumping him slowly as he brought his head down to kiss at her neck, still massaging and plucking her tit and nipple.

He breathed heavily into her skin as she pumped him, her own excited breath urging him on as his unoccupied hand covered her sex. A delighted groan coming from his lover as the heat of her warmed his palm.

' _Yes_ ,' she groaned as his finger gently tickled her clit. His movement slow and teasing on the bundle of nerves. 'Feels good.'

Still pumping him, Katie stared up, her brown eyes swimming with lust.

Water spilled down her back, the light patter of drops turning her beautifully tanned skin glistening as she pressed against him. The water curving over her firm arse and the view only made him harden in her hand more.

She kissed over his heart, her lips never away from his flesh even when she broke to moan. He rocked her clit side to side and Katie groaned, coming to a stop against him as his fingers played with her clit.

The kisses went further south, her legs trying to bend her down while keeping his fingers against her nub. She barely got down his chest before Harry switched them round and pressed her back against the tile wall.

Katie panted and gasped at the contact.

Harry kissed her slowly, his lips teasing her.

His eyes lowered to his fingers playing with her and Katie followed and panted as her head rested back against the tile with a loud moan as he slipped a finger inside her.

'Mmm, Harry,' Katie moaned as he leaned against her, his finger sliding in and out of her pussy as his thumb rubbed her clit. 'It feels so good.'

'Worth the wait huh?' Harry grinned as Katie's hand took back his dick and pumped faster.

' _Harry,'_ Katie breathed.

He nibbled her neck, groaning as she pumped him clumsily, his fingers inside her distracting her hands.

'Fuck,' Katie moaned as a second finger slipped inside her, stretching her lips gloriously, her body arching away from the wall and towards him, fresh cascades of water running down her stunning body.

Harry drilled his fingers inside his lover, her moans urging him on as her hand fell away from him and she reached up to play with her clit, his thumb neglecting its job as his fingers sped up.

Her body thrummed with pleasure as her pussy clasped and released his fingers, her orgasm building as she moaned louder and louder.

'Fuck me,' Katie moaned, her eyes opened halfway and the lust swimming in them was palpable. ' _Now_.'

He didn't need telling twice. A soft whimpering moan shook loose from the woman as he pulled his fingers back, only to replace them with a gleeful gasp as he filled her again.

Harry chuckled and captured her lips with a fierce kiss. 'Hold on.'

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and when Harry's firm hands pulled at her soaked thighs she leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist, his dick burying deeper into her just as he slammed her back against the wet tile wall.

' _Ohhhh_ ,' Katie moaned into his ear as they savoured the position for a long breath. ' _Harry_.'

He started slowly, moving as little as possible as he thrust deeper in and pulled back out only slightly. The soft encouraging moans from Katie making him throb inside her as her fingers clutched at his shoulders.

'Faster.'

Her legs tightened around him and Harry sped up, his hips moving at a steady but quick pace as he indulged himself with her wet pussy, the feel of her around his dick was as intoxicating as her intelligible moans.

Moans punctuated each thrust, gasps for his pulling back, getting faster and louder as he sped up a little more each time.

She had gripped so tightly he could only pull back so much but for the love of everything he didn't care. Months of nights spent imagining this was finally over and he would take as much time fucking Katie Bell as he damn well pleased.

Her nails began to scratch at his back as he thrust in hard, earning an ecstatic moan, his tip slamming against her core.

'There! _Right there!_ '

Hands left his back to loosely grip at the back of his hair, fingers twining with the wet hair as he pounded her pussy so hard her arse slapping against the tile was nearly as loud as her moans.

They shared fiery kisses, barely managing to hold a kiss for longer than a breath as Harry filled her over and over, her body rocking against him as she matched his rhythm. The fluttering of her approaching climax spurring him on as he kept up the steady pounding.

 _'Katie,'_ he moaned into her neck as her legs loosened just enough to allow him to pull half way out of her gripping heat.

'Close,' she whispered against his ear. 'Can't hold … mmm, Harry.'

Sheathing himself inside her again, slower than before but more purposefully. She arched up against the wall and her eyes opened to stare unseeing at the steamy ceiling. The fluttering of her pussy almost claiming him before he could complete the deed. ' _Mmmmmm_.'

He wanted to savour it some more but knew he couldn't. Slowly down would only frustrate his lover and he wasn't done with her yet.

'Don't stop Harry,' she hissed into his ear as he stayed still, pinning her still and unable to coax with her hips. ' _Please_. So close.'

The soft kiss against his ear spurred him on again, his need to take overpowering his want to savour this glorious woman. He took her arms and pinned them above her head. The warm slickness of the tile grazing his knuckles as he thrust into her again, pulling out quick only to impale the moaning woman on his shaft all the quicker.

His hips moved like pistons and Katie began to quiver against him. 'Oh, oh, oh, _Harry!_ '

Bucking against each other, Katie's orgasm fast approaching as she fluttered around him again and again. Harry lost himself in her, the heated moment ridding him of all thought but take.

Her arms dropped, he didn't know when he'd let go, his palms spread against the tile either side of her head as her fingers tugged at his hair.

In, moan, out, hiss, in, moan, out, hiss.

The fluttering grew and the blissful tickle of pressure grew at his base.

He sped up, Katie's only sounds loud and continuous _oh's_. It all came to a head as he sank deep into her one last time, pussy milking him as he hit a spot inside her that sent electricity through her ever nerve.

' _HARRY!_ ' she screamed as she came hard against him, the intensity of her spasms milking him further until the pressure built and built up to his tip.

The rocking of her body instinctive against him, riding out the waves of pleasure, unaware that she was bringing him to his end. Too close.

Katie stopped, clinging to him and panting as she trickled warm down his shaft, the soft drips of cum lost in the hiss of water hitting tile.

But he still throbbed inside her, just being in her was too much.

'Katie,' he managed blurt out before slipping out of her, a fierce kiss the first warning she was moving again.

Wet hit his back as he slammed into the wall, a warm eager mouth pumping round his head, the throbbing of pressure that had started to ebb returned full force.

'Katie, Katie, oh fuck, _Katie!'_ His head went back against the tile, his hand reaching to Katie's soaking hair as her lips touched his base and he felt the first burst leave his member and disappear down her neck.

She pulled him out, a jut of his hips and another trail of cum hit her in tongue as she continued to pump him, his tip now pointed down … to her tits.

He emptied the rest of himself into the gap between her pert tits, groaning in ecstasy as she rubbed him dry. She let him go with a satisfied moan, her fingers between her legs.

He collapsed against the wall and slid down, dick still hard as his lover shuddered on the tile and came again. Her eyes closed, chin up and her fingers working her clit in a way only women knew.

Her eyes opened with a slow sensual moan and she smiled weakly at him, traces of his seed still dripping down her tits, the water washing away the rest as she drew closer and knelt between his legs. Her lips taking his in a hungry kiss.

'Semis over Harry,' she murmured intently. 'Let's wash off and continue the rest of the tourney in my room.'

She kissed him again with the same intensity and he returned her slow smile. 'You'll come first again,' he promised, her face still filling his vision.

'Mmm,' she said and they kissed again. 'I better.'

Water washed them clean as they stood, lips still locked.


End file.
